Nothing is OK
by LoveThroughTheStorm
Summary: Light feels guilt for his past lover, Akihiko's death. He blames criminals for it. Following his lover's last wishes, he goes on to be happy as god of the new world, to find a new lover. Little does he know, this lover is found in the worst of places... Yaoi, Mature, LxLight, LxMyMadeUpCharacter, maybe Mpreg? This will not be that good... Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

**One of my first fanfictions, let alone yaoi. Please tell me if you like it! I don't own the characters, I only own Akihiko. Hope you enjoy! ****Rated M for a reason. I'm pretty sure this will suck. I tried fixing it up, though.**

* * *

Light took a breath of fresh air as he walked out the door. It was raining again. He was sick; sick of school, sick of life, sick of everything. _Give me a challenge, make things interesting, entertain me! _That's when he found the notebook.

_Death note? The hell...? _He picked it up and started reading the rules. _So fake.._.

Light walked home, and for some reason took the bogus book with him.

* * *

When Light got home, he went straight to his room, telling his mom he already ate. When he sat his bag down, the Death Note fell out. _Oh, that. I forgot about it. I wonder... No, it can't be real. But it wouldn't hurt to try..._

He turned on the television and sat at his desk. Laughing at what he was about to do, he listened to the news.

_Otoharada __Kurou_... _This won't work._

"Wait! There's been some movement! The hostages are coming out! It looks like everyone's safe! Now the police are rushing in! Will the be able to arrest the perpetrator? Oh? Yes! This just in! The perpetrator is dead inside the nursery school! It seems the perpetrator is dead!"

_Dead!?_

"The police are emphasizing they did _not _shoot him. Could that mean he commited suicide because he was surrounded? According to the hostages, he suddenly collapsed."

_A heart attack..._ _No, it was just a coincidence. It has to have been a coincidence. _

"Light! It's almost 6:30! You have your prep course today, right?" His mom called.

"Yeah. I'm getting ready now." _I should tell Akihiko...__ And if this is real, I should test it again. But it has to be a criminal..._ _Nobody too important, because the police might keep it a secret... I need to know now._

* * *

**Next Week...**

"A- Aki- I-I-I'm gonna!"

"It's okay Light-kun, you can stain my sheets. It'll be my r-reminder of how much you love me."

Light was at his secret boyfriend's house again. He was the only other who knew about the note.

"Ahhh! Akihiko! Aki- Ah!" Light was interrupted by his own release, his lover's following. Akihiko got up and cleaned them off, returning with clothing for his Light in his life. He cuddled up next to him.

"Light-kun, I love you..."

"Aki-chan... I love you too. Oh, can I spend the night? It's getting late and if I go home now my father may be there and be upset."

"Yeah, my mother and father are out of town anyway. Here-" He handed Light a present.

"Ah, Aki-chan, thanks... let's sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Night my love."

"And Aki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, that if something happened to me, you'd avenge me."

"Yeah, I promise. Promise me the same?"

"Yeah, anything for you Aki-chan..."

They went to sleep in each others arms, light still holding the boxed gift.

* * *

The night seemed to be just another night, but Akihiko woke to something horrible. A large blonde-haired man came in with a gun.

"Ah, got me some gay boys to cook up tonight! Which one of you should I take?"

_No! No! Not tonight, some other night, not here, not now!_ "Don't take my Light away!"

"Your light? That's what you call him? Ah, so cute. But either way, I'm taking one of you, and you'll know damn well who I am when I am done. I am justice, here to kill all the homos! They don't deserve life! Ahaha!"

He fired directly at Light. _No! No, this can't happen!_ Akihiko thought. I_ have to... I have to save him! Even if I go out doing so!_ Akihiko jumped in front of the bullet, pushing his lover out of the way.

"Light, live on! Live on! I love- Ah! Light..." And as he tried to say farewell, he was shot again, shutting him up. The killer re-adjusted Akihiko to look like he was sleeping. It was a wonder how Light didn't wake up.

* * *

"Aki-chan, waaake up! Thank you for this, thanks!" Light bent down and kissed his "sleeping" lover, overly excited even for his morning-person personality. He had just opened his gift, a handmade teddy-bear from his love. "Aki-chan?"

No answer. Light set a hand on Akihiko, only to feel the cold skin of a once warm and beautiful man. He stared in shock, noticing blood and cum stains, boot tracks, the broken window, and the softly closed eyes of his other. That's when the thought crossed his mind...

"Aki-chan!? Akihiko!? Ak- Aki!? Wake up, wake up! Aki-chan!" Light looked at a bullet wound in Akihiko's chest. "Did you... protect me? That's why I'm alone now. I'm so selfish- no- it's those evil criminals! They did this! They are selfish! And for my Akihiko, I will not sleep, I will not break! I will work until all these criminals are gone! All of them! Even if there has to be sacrifices! I will avenge you, Aki-chan!"

* * *

"Light-kun, is that you? Why were you not home last night?" Light's mother called.

"Yeah, it's me, I just crashed at a _friend's _house"

"Oh, well you are in college so I guess I can't stop you from these things. But I would really like to meet your friends first!"

"You can't meet him now..." Light came into the room his mom was in, carrying a dead body. He was covered in blood, his face streaked with tears.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, turning around to noticed the boy clad in death. "Light-kun! Wh-what is that! C-call the cops! Something! What the hell!? Did you..." Light's mom backed up, dropping the food she was making. She stood back wanting to scream, mouth hanging open at the sight of Light and his lover.

Light smiled a sad smile at his mother and dropped to his knees, the smile leaving his face. Burying his face in the "dead" mans chest, he whispered "My Akihiko-chan..."

"Light-kun... is it dark?" A majestic voice cooed.

"Aki-chan!?" Light's head shot up, hope filling his chest. His mother stood by watching, unsure of what to do.

"Light-kun... I'm weak. Call... someone... please"

* * *

_"The crime rates have been falling a lot in the past three days, all the criminals dying "unnatural" deaths, most heart attacks, others accidents. Who's to say this is not a bles-" _The news report blared through the hospital room.

"See Light-kun? They say it's a blessing that you're here! It sure is for me! Without you, I would be dead-" Akihiko placed a kiss on his no longer secret boyfriend's head sitting on his chest.

"All criminal are scum. They all need to die. I just happen to help that."

"Yes, but- oh, let's talk later, the nurse is coming."

"Mhmm." Light was slipping to sleep. After calling the police and ambulance, Akihiko was taken to the hospital. When they asked about the injuries, Light told them everything he knew. A gunshot wound to the head and chest. After the criminal had escaped, Light dragged Akihiko over to his house. His mother freaked out, and all at once Light collapsed and Akihiko woke. All signs were good so far. Light was killing criminal "scum", Akihiko helping. Ryuk got an eyeful most the time, but never complained much about it. "Interesting..." was all he would say.

* * *

**A week** **later...**

"Light-kun, darling, could you turn the lights on?"

"What? They are on. Open your eyes my beautiful doofus."

"Oh my God... They are open... Am I blind?"

"Aki-chan, I don't think you are blind... Can you really not see...?" Light popped his head up to see his lover's eyes.

"Light-kun... now I won't be able to do many things... and I'll never see you again..."

"It's ok... I'll stay by your side forever."

"Light-kun?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I feel... Faint..."

"You're pale..." Light sets his hand on Akihiko's forehead. "Damn, you have a fever!"

"Eh, I don't feel good... Light-kun..." Akihiko tried to talk, dizzy-headed and dying-feeling. "I love you... can ask something of you?"

"Anything.. anything for you, my love."

"Love me... forever... be happy, and when I'm gone, love someone new. Love me forever, but live on without me clogging your mind."

"Anything... if you wish it than damn it I'll grant it!"

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"I... love you Light-kun..."

After those words all that Light felt was pain and sadness. Hurt and frustration. Confusion and unforgiveness. How could that man from before do all this? Now Light is left alone, fighting the great Kira vs L war, forced to live on happy without his other half. _Nothing... nothing is OK. And all of this is my fault. No. It's the criminals... they will die! All of them! I'll avenge my lover, one way or another!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I tried to be a good person and hang out with my family while on vacation and then had writers block. Feel sooo bad about this. Hope you enjoy, I don't own Death Note or Light or the other characters that I didn't make up. **

* * *

_"Crime rates have gone down since 'Kira' has arrived! Is this a blessing, or is Kira really just another criminal? Let's ask these people how they feel about Kira."_ The reporter's voice filled Light's mind.

_"Kira? Isn't that the main talk of the internet now?"_

_"People don't bully me anymore, and it's all thanks to Kira!"_

_"Kira is just another murderer. He has no right to judge anyone, even if they are criminals."_

_"Please kill my parents, Kira! Ah, haha just kidding!"_

"Light, you sure are popular." Ryuk said, trying to make conversation.

"I am God, aren't I?" Light smirked, throwing an apple to Ryuk.

"So you say." Ryuk swallowed the apple when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Light hid his Death Note quickly.

"Light?" A man with unnatural red hair stood in the doorway, looking at Light with adorable blue eyes.

"Usagi? What are you doing here?"

Usagi ran to Light and jumped in his lap, not answering.

"So how old are you now rabbit?"

"Nineteen tomorrow. I know, I look too cute to be this age!" Usagi smiled, staring into Light's eyes.

"Sigh, how did we meet again?" Light slipped his hands around Usagi's torso. Ryuk just rambled on about how humans were strange.

"Don't you remember? After the... incident... you were really sad. I saw you walking and found out we were going to the same school, and followed you for some time after that. Then you got fed up with me stalking you and some more things happened and now we're together!"

"Oh yeah, I was wandering why a cutie like you wasn't already mine. Turns out it was because you were in the shadows."

"Hehe. Well, you know I'm going to America soon, right?"  


"You are?"

"Yeah, for school. I don't know how long I'll be there..." Usagi looked at Light apologetically.

"I understand. When are you going?" Light hugged his rabbit closer.

"Tomorrow..."

"On your birthday... So that's why you came?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess you can have your present now." Light kissed his rabbit, one thing leading to another. Time that they spent in Light's closed up room was precious time, but it went by fast. The morning of Usagi's departure was coming too soon. Light just sucked at love, didn't he? At least he's a god.

* * *

**Ok, sorry about the shortness. I really didn't feel like writing, but I know it's a little bit interesting. I'm not sure what I'm doing with the story line anymore.** **Feel free to give ideas, because I'm turning Light into a softie with everything I've done so far. At least he isn't uke with this one. Please rate even though I know it was bad!**


End file.
